Foxangle RC142 fanfic español
by RC142
Summary: (foxangle) una historia narrada desde la amistad hasta llegar a lo que es el verdadero amor, al principio todo sera paz y tranquilidad, pero no toda la historia lo sera...
1. Chapter 1

Foxangle FanFiction

RoquetCele142

Capitulo 1: la llegada

 **Como todos los días Freddy estaba en su oficina con Golden, Chica ordenando la cocina, Foxy ordenando la Pirate Cove, y Bonnie afinando su guitarra.**

 **Freddy y Golden estuvieron un buen rato discutiendo sobre un tema importante y después de un rato decidieron que ya era hora de contarles a los demás.**

-Freddy- Chicos es hora de anunciarles una importante noticia.

-Golden- Llegaran nuevos trabajadores.

-Freddy- Les daré sus nombres para que estén listos para recibirlos, también sus edades y tipo de animal, bien veamos… * _ **ve unos archivos**_ *:

Mangle: Ella es una zorrita blanca.

Edad- 19 años

Toy: Ella es una pollo, como tu Chica.

Edad- 20 años

Bombón: Ella es una conejita de color azul

Edad- 19 años

Fred: el es un oso, como yo

Edad- 22 años

-Freddy- Bien amigos y esos son todos los que llegaran a nuestra pizzería, ¿ok?

-Chica- ¡Por fin, mas mujeres!

-Bonnie- Y… ¿nos podrías decir en que van a trabajar?

-Golden- Claro, Mangle trabajara con Foxy en la Pirate Cove, Bombón trabajara contigo Bonnie, además, toca muy bien la guitarra. Chica, Toy trabajara contigo en la cocina y Fred será el mesero con Freddy, ¿entendido?

- **todos menos Golden y Freddy** \- ¡sí!

-Freddy- Bien, chicos es hora de dormir, vallan a sus habitaciones.

 **Al día siguiente**

-Chica- Ñam ñam… * _ **reacciona**_ * ¡cierto que hoy llegaran! * _ **se para y abre su armario***_ a ver… ¿Qué me pondré hoy? ¡Ya se! * _ **saca unos shorts negros y una pollera blanca con puntitos de colores***_ esto me pondré, lo eh estado guardando para una ocasión especial…

* **tocan la puerta de la habitación de Chica** *

-Chica- ¿¡Quien es!?

-Freddy- soy yo Freddy, ¿ya estas lista?

-Chica- * _ **Abre la puerta**_ * si, ya estoy lista.

-Freddy- * _ **la mira de arriba a sea abajo**_ * wow, estas muy hermosa Chica.

-Chica- * **se sonroja** * Gra-gracias… Freddy…

* **Tocan la puerta** *

-Foxy- ¡Yo abro!* **abre la puerta y los ve** * emm, discúlpenme un momento * **junta la puerta** * ¡ya llegaron! * **la abre nuevamente** * pasen.

-Mangle- oh, qué lindo el lugar.

-Bombón- si, es verdad está muy bonito.

-Freddy- Hola, soy Freddy el subgerente y mesero de esta pizzería.

-Golden-Yo soy el gerente de aquí, mi puesto es en la oficina.

-Foxy- Yo soy Foxy, parte del área de juegos en la Pirate Cove.

-Chica-Yo soy Chica, la cocinera.

-Bonnie- Yo soy Bonnie, el guitarrista.

-Golden- Freddy, Chica, Foxy y Bonnie, muéstrenles sus lugares y habitaciones.

-Foxy- Vamos Mangle, sígueme.

-Mangle-( _él es muy apuesto…_ ) claro, voy atrás de ti.

* _ **llegan a la pirate cove**_ *

-Foxy- Sube.

-Mangle- * **tratando de subir** * me-cuesta un poco.

-Foxy- ¿Quieres que te ayude? * **extendiendo los brazos** *

-Mangle- * **cuando ya estaba arriba** *nop, ya estoy a… * **pisa mal y se cae** *

-Foxy- * **la atrapa** * te tengo.

-Mangle- * **se pone roja** * ( _…_ ) g-gracias…

-Foxy- * **la suelta** * jeje, de nada, bueno ya es hora de que te muestre tu habitación.

-Mangle- * **sonrojada** *( _soy una tonta, tonta, tonta, ¡TONTA!)_ a, que?

-Foxy- Que ya es hora de que te muestre tu habitación.

-Mangle- A, si claro, vamos.

* _ **llegando a la habitación**_ *

-Mangle- Y… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Foxy- Yo tengo 22 años, yo ya sé que tú tienes 19, Freddy nos lo dijo.

-Mangle- Mmm… ¿de veras?

-Foxy- sip.

-Chica- * **Desde otra habitación** * ¡chicoos a desayunar!

-Foxy- ¡Mangle! Una carrera.

-Mangle- ok!

-Foxy- En sus marcas… Listos… ¡fuera!

 **Foxy y Mangle corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, que en eso no se dieron cuenta de que había un escombro y entonces cayeron, uno arriba del otro.**

 **-** Mangle- waaah! * **se cae al piso** *

-Foxy- Cuidado! * **cae arriba de Mangle** *… * **se sonroja** *

-Mangle- * **se sonroja** * jejeje.

-Foxy- jajaja. * **se para y ayuda a Mangle** * declarémoslo un empate * **se limpia** *

-Mangle- si, tienes razón * **se limpia y se van juntos** *

-Foxy- eso fue divertido, ¿no crees?

-Mangle-si, jeje no me había divertido así desde hace como una semana…

-Foxy- Oye, ¿quieres ir al parque con migo el sábado?, podremos ir todos si lo deseas.

-Mangle- Claro!

* _ **una vez en el comedor**_ *

-Chica- cuenten nos de su trabajo pasado, ¿cómo era chicos?

-Bombón- hey Chica, yo, Mangle y Toy somos mejores amigas, pero ahora tenemos una nueva * **le guiña el ojo** *

-Fred- nosotros trabajábamos en una pastelería antes de esto, pero tengo buenos presentimientos y creo que este trabajo-hogar será mejor que el anterior, antes los cuatro vivíamos en una sola casa pero este es mas cómodo que la casa que teníamos, además, ¿qué mejor que tener más compañía de personas?

-Toy- Tienes toda la razón!

-Bombón- ¿qué edad tienen ustedes?

-Chica- yo tengo 21 años.

-Foxy- yo 22 años.

-Freddy- yo 27 años.

-Bonnie- yo 22 años.

-Foxy- yo y Mangle iremos a el parque, ¿Quién quiere ir?

-Bonnie- todos nosotros iremos, ¿verdad?

-Todos- sii!

* _ **El sábado en la mañana**_ *

-Chica- hey chicos, se me ocurrió una idea, ¿qué tal si en vez de almorzar aquí hacemos un picnic en el parque?

-Bonnie- si, es una gran idea, ¿Qué opinas Bon?

-Bombón- si! Es una gran idea.

-Chica- oye Toy, ¿me ayudas con la comida y preparativos?

-Toy- Sipi!

 _ **Después de preparar todas las cosas para llevar al parque, todos se fueron, excepto Foxy y Mangle.**_

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

 **Mangle y Foxy se quedaron en la pizzeria, al parecer Foxy le queria mostrar algo...**

-Mangle- Foxy, ya todos se fueron, ¿por qué querías que me quedara?

-Foxy- Para mostrarte algo, ven sígueme * **se va** *

-Mangle- ¿por qué vamos en dirección a mi habitación…?

-Foxy- ya verás * **Abre la puerta** *

-Mangle- * **sorprendida y emocionada** * F-Foxy… ¿tú la adornaste?

-Foxy- pues si… ¿te gusta?

-Mangle- siii! La amo! * **abraza a Foxy y se sonroja** * muchas gracias…

-Foxy- * **sonrojado** * jeje Mangle, no es para tanto la adorne porque eres mi amiga y pues…

-Mangle- So-soy tu amiga?...

-Foxy- Claro que si!

-Mangle- awww, estoy tan contenta!

-Foxy- bueno, ¿nos vamos?

-Mangle- oh, cielos si, se me había olvidado.

* ** _En otro lado_** *

-Toy- Bombón, ¿sabes donde esta Mangle?

-Bombón- no… creo que se quedo con foxy.

-Chica- por lo que veo se hicieron muy amigos.

-Bonnie- * **ve unas siluetas acercándose** * esos son… ¡hey chicos ahí vienen!

-fred- por fin.

-Bombón- Y que esperamos, ¡vámonos!

* ** _camino al parque_** *

-Toy- Mangle, ¿que estaban haciendo allá? * **mirada pervertida** *

-Mangle- no insinúas cosas verdad.

-Bombón- oie cy que estaban haciendo allá * **también pone cara pervert** *

-Mangle- es enserio?! Jajaja como se les ocurre.

-Chica-bueno quien sabe lo que hicieron * **la empiezan a molestar** *

-las cuatro- jajajajajaja.

-Mangle- Chica, ¿y tú?

-Chica- yo que.

-Mangle- vamos ya se de que estas enamorada.

-Chica- kha?, yo no estoy enamorada de nadie * **mira a Freddy** *

-Mangle- si, claro.

-Bombón- se puso interesante la cosa, jajaja.

-Mangle- oye Toy, y como te ha ido con Fred.

-Toy- si, me ah ido bien, ¡ay! Lo amo tanto…

-Bombón- jeje tu tienes suerte.

-Chica- haber, haber, haber si entiendo, Toy está con Fred ¿verdad?

-Bombón- sip, y según ella lo ama demasiado, ¿verdad Toy?

-Toy- si, oigan ¿por qué a la noche mejor hacemos una junta de chicas?

-bombón- si! Buena idea Toy.

-Chica- o mejor una pijamada, que dicen.

-Mangle- yo digo que sí!, ¿y ustedes?

-Bombón y Toy- sii!

-Mangle- juntémonos mmm… ¡en mi cuarto!

-las tres- si!

-Chica- bueno, ya llegamos.

-Bonnie- y, ahora hay que escoger un lugar para ponernos cómodos.

-Fred- escojamos pareja y buscamos en donde nos ponemos.

-Mangle- yo con foxy.

-Toy- mmm… yo con Fred.

-Freddy- yo con Chica.

-Bonnie- yo con Bon.

-Golden- yo me quedare cuidando las cosas.

* ** _Con Bombón y Bonnie_** *

-Bombón- hey, Bonnie como vas?

-Bonnie- mmmm… no eh encontrado un lugar muy bonito, y tu * **encuentra una Orquídea azul** * que hermosa flor… se la daré a Bombón * **la saca** *

-Bonnie- mira esto, te lo traje a ti * **le pasa la orquídea** *

-Bombon- * **se sonroja** * jeje, muchas gracias.

-Bonnie- oye, mira, ahí van los demás * **los señala** * ¡vamos!

* ** _en otro lugar_** *

-Toy- mira Fred, ese lugar esta precioso.

-Fred- mas que tu?, no lo creo.

-Toy- ay! Que cariñoso * **lo abraza** *

-Fred- jeje, tu eres hermosa * **la besa** *

-Toy- * **se sonroja** * tú también eres lindo.

* ** _llegan Foxy y Mangle_** *

-Mangle- Hey!, miren a los tortolos que tenemos aquí.

* ** _llegan los demás_** *

-Chica- bien! Ya tenemos en lugar, Freddy, ¿me puedes ayudar a desempacar?

-Freddy- Claro!, chicos ustedes pueden ir a divertirse un rato.

-Todos- yei!

-Chica- pero vuelvan cuando los llame.

-Todos- ok! * **se van** *

-Toy- mmm… y, ¿a que jugamos?

-Mangle- y, si jugamos a las escondidas?

-Bombón- Siii! Juguemos a eso, hace mucho tiempo que no lo jugamos.

-Foxy- piedra, papel o tijera, el que pierde cuenta ¿ok?

-Todos- piedra, papel o tijera.

-Toy- oh rayos!, bueno la contare. 1,2,3,4,5,6…30 Casita libre, Sali!

 ** _Pt: para los que no saben que es_** ** _casita libre_** ** _, es para que no hagan trampa y no se escondan alrededor, osea atrás de la persona o atrás del pilar en el que uno la cuenta :P_**

-Mangle- * **se esconde atrás de una pileta** * ( _espero que aquí no me encuentre, ¡ay ahí viene!_ )

-Toy- se que hay alguien por aquí…* **ve unas plantas moverse** * mmmm, creo que hay alguien por allá.

-Mangle- ufff… ya se alejo lo suficiente * **sale corriendo** * jajaja * **llega al pilar** * libre!

-Toy- diablos! * **ve que las plantas se mueven de nuevo y va a ver** *

-Bonnie- diablos, me encontraste! * **Sale corriendo** *

-Toy- * **llegando al pilar** * por Bonnie!, estas pillado jeje.

-Mangle- una librada y uno pillado, faltan los demás * **ve a Foxy escondido** * emmm * **ve a Toy que se aleja y le hace señas para que se libre** *

-Foxy- bien es mi oportunidad… * **sale corriendo** * por mi!

-Toy- rayos, de nuevo!

-Mangle- bien foxy, choca esos 5!

-Foxy-si! * **los choca** *

-Toy-* **ve el rabo de Fred** * jajaja Fred no te vez para nada!* **sale corriendo** * por Fred!

-Fred- jajaja, a la otra yo te voy a encontrar.

-Bombón- * **sale de su escondite** * ja!, gane! Nadie me encontró.

-Chica- ya esta listo, vengan a comer!

-Todos- ya vamos! * **se van** *

-Chica- y, ¿Cómo lo han pasado?

-Bombón- muy bien, pero seria mucho mejor si los tres estuvieran con nosotros.

-Golden- iremos todos cuando hallamos almorzado, ¿bueno?

-Bombón- oki.

-Bonnie- y que hay de comer Chica.

-Chica- carne asada, ensalada de apio, de pepino, de tomates, etc.

-Bonnie-* **no muy conforme con su respuesta** * mmm, ok.

* **después de comer** *

-Chica- se me ocurrió un juego, verdad o reto.

-Freddy- si! así podremos hacerlos pasar vergüenza con los retos o conocer sus secretos

-Foxy- veo que te gusto la idea.

-Golden- bien, juguemos

-Mangle- primero sentémonos en el césped.

* ** _Todos se sentaron_** *

-Bombón- bien, a quien se le ocurrió empieza.

-Chica- mmm, bueno, escojo reto.

-Mangle- lame el piso.

-Chica- que, en serio?

-Mangle- o, di a quien te gusta.

-Chica- * **nerviosa** * emmm… escojo el reto ( _en serio hare esto?_ ) * **lame el piso** * hay que asco, Bonnie, dame agua.

-Bonnie- ok * **le pasa el agua** *

-Chica-* **bebe el agua** * ewww.

-Freddy- estaba rico?

-Chica- a ver, hazlo tu.

-Freddy- ya, no es para tanto.

-Bombón- Freddy te toca, verdad o reto.

-Freddy- reto.

-Bombón- te reto a que beses a Chica en la mejilla.

-Chica- * **sonrojada** * ¡¿y por qué tengo que ser yo?!

-Bombón- no lo se ( _mentira si lo sé xD_ )

-Freddy- bueno un reto es un reto… * **se sonroja y le da un beso a Chica** *

-Chica- * **mas sonrojada que antes** *… ( _oh mi Dios es lo mejor que me a pasado desde que conocí a Freddy…_ )

-Foxy- bien, cada dos jugadores iremos subiendo el nivel.

-Bonnie- Foxy, verdad o reto.

-Foxy- verdad.

-Bonnie- esa vez en la que tomaste mucho jugo, y dijiste que se te derramo arriba de los pantalones, ¿de verdad era jugo?

-Foxy- … si, si era jugo… bueno, en realidad era pis…

-Todos- jajajajaja

-Foxy- * **avergonzado, mira a Mangle que se esta riendo** *

-Mangle- bueno, a mi también me paso una vez…

-Bombón- * **entre risas** * jaja, espera hablas… de la vez que tu…ja…me dijiste que estabas mojada con agua… jaja… ¿era pis?

-Mangle- si! Jajaja * **le guiña un ojo a Foxy** *

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 3_**

 ** _Después de estar toda la tarde en el parque, jugando, corriendo, haciendo retos, todos se fueron a la pizzería._**

-Mangle- * **se acerca a Foxy** * estuvo divertido…

-Foxy- si… oye, siento que algo te falta.

-Mangle- ¿algo como que?

-Foxy- me refiero que tu no eres como "eres"

-Mangle- explícate…

-Foxy- que no sacas toda tu personalidad.

-Mangle- ah eso, si, es decir, que si, tienes razón, yo y Bombón dijimos que no sacaríamos toda nuestra personalidad hasta que ustedes nos tuvieran más confianza.

-Foxy- bueno, pero conmigo ya tienes toda esa confianza, ¿verdad?

-Mangle- si, si la tengo.

-Foxy- entonces, demuéstramela.

-Mangle- bueno, para que te hagas una idea, yo y Bombón siempre hacemos experimentos raros o hacemos travesuras, incluso si es posible podemos correr todo el día si es posible.

-Foxy- siento que me agradara mas ese lado tuyo, por una parte yo deje de ser así porque nadie mas en la pizzería lo era, ¿entiendes?

-Mangle- si… bien si quieres que sea así, lo seré.

-Foxy- bueno yo si quiero.

-Mangle- bien, Foxy.

-Foxy- que.

-Mangle- llévame a caballo por toda la pizzería.

-Foxy- ok * **agarra a Mangle y la lleva por toda pizzería** *

-Mangle- wa! Esta muy alto. * **se agarra bien de Foxy** *

-Foxy- muy alto? Creí que te gustaba la adrenalina, bueno que esto no es tanta adrenalina.

-Mangle- Bromeas, me encanta la adrenalina! Y No lo será hasta que vallas mas rápido.

-Foxy- como ordene mi capitana * **empieza a correr mas rápido** *

-Mangle- yujuuu! A esto me refería! * **ve a Chica con cupckakes** * cuidado marinera, que esto es un asalto! * **le alcanza a sacar uno** * gracias!

-Chica- jeje de nada!, ¿y estos dos que andan de tan amigotes?

-Foxy- que te pareció eso, mi capitana?

-Mangle- genial!

-Foxy- ( _me encanta verla feliz…_ ) bien, ¿y ahora que?

-Mangle- emmm… * **ve unas espadas de juguete** * juguemos a los piratas!

-Foxy- ok * **toma una espada** *

-Mangle-* **lo enviste** * prepárate!

-Foxy- ya estoy listo! * **la ataca** * jaja que pasa!

-Mangle- no pasa nada! * **lo ataca y le bota la espada** * eres tan fácil?

-Foxy- jeje solo etava distraído * **agarra la espada y lucha contra Mangle** *

 ** _Y asi se la pasaron hasta que ya era la hora de comer_**

-Mangle- emmm, voy a buscar algo a mi cuarto y vuelvo ¿ok?

-Foxy- claro, ve

* **Mangle en su cuarto** *

-Mangle- aah, que me pasa * **abraza una almohada** * ¿Por qué me pongo así cuando estoy con el?, siento algo raro por dentro, una sensación en el estomago…

* **tocan la puerta** *

-Bombón- emm, ¿Mangle? Puedo pasar.

-Mangle- si, claro.

-Bombón- * **entra** * Mangle, te oí hablar afuera, ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Mangle- * **nerviosa** * emm… nada!, no me pasa absolutamente nada, jeje.

-Bombón- segura? No te he visto así desde… ¡desde que te enamoraste de Espringtrap!, ¿¡estas enamorada!?

 ** _Llega Foxy, pero como Mangle está hablando con Bombón decide quedarse afuera de la habitación hasta que saliera Bombón._**

-Mangle- No!, es decir, no lo se… creo que si…

-Bombón- creo que ya se quien es…

-Mangle ¿y? quien crees según tu.

-Bombón- Foxy.

-Mangle- * **baja su cabeza** * n-no lo se… me siento bien cuando estoy con el… pero solo es mi amigo.

-Bombón- ¿Por qué no mejor le dices?

-Mangle- estas loca?! No!

-Bombón-¿por que no? Tu lo quieres, no crees que debería saber.

-Mangle- quizás, ¿pero que tal si me rechaza?

-Foxy- ( _Mangle… Mangle me ama…_ )

-Bombón- cariño, claro que no, tu eres una zorrita muy linda… * **la abraza** * para que estés mas cómoda te puedes tomar tu tiempo ¿ok?

-Mangle- si, muchas gracias, ahora debemos ir a cenar.

-Foxy-( _me-mejor me voy_ ) * **se va** *

-Mangle- ( _así que me gusta Foxy… bien, quizá le diga en una semana…_ )* **se va al comedor** *

-Foxy- * **mira a Mangle** * ( _no puedo negar que es muy linda pero no se si en realidad estoy enamorado de ella…_ )

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo 4_**

 ** _Al día siguiente Chica le pidió ayuda a mangle para llevar un saco de harina._**

-Mangle- * **con un saco de harina muy pesado** * wow, Foxy cuidado! * **se le cae es saco arriba de Foxy** * ups…

-Foxy- Mangle! * **agarra un puñado de harina y se lo tira** *

-Mangle- * **se tira arriba de el y le muerde una oreja** * jejeje

-Foxy- ay! te crees ruda eh?

-Mangle- ja, puedo serlo aun mas.

-Foxy- si?, haber dime que puedes hacer.

-Mangle- te puedo pegar.

-Foxy- a si? Y que tal si me besas.

-Mangle- * **sonrojada** *… pu- pues si, también lo puedo hacer.

-Foxy- ja, si claro, no eres lo suficientemente ruda como para hacerlo * **se para y se limpia** * bien, me tengo que ir * **se va** *

-Mangle- ( _eso quiere decir que soy cobarde?!, o no Foxy, no lo soy_ ) * **se limpia y** **lo agarra** * adonde vas? No soy lo suficientemente ruda para ti eh? * **se sonroja y lo besa** *

-Foxy- * **le sigue el juego** * no besas nada mal * **la vuelve besar** *

-Mangle- * **sonrojada** * ( _yo lo hice para demostrarle que yo… pero el… ¡el me beso de nuevo!_ )…Foxy…

-Foxy- * **avergonzado** * lo-lo siento mucho es que yo… me deje llevar…

-Mangle- * **agacha la cabeza** * no, no te disculpes la culpa fue mía… no te debí … no te debí besar * **agarra el saco de nuevo** * a-adiós * **se va** *

-Foxy- * **se va a la Pirate Cove** * soy un estúpido! como le hice eso a Mangle, ella es mi amiga… pero, ella me gusta, eso no lo puedo negar…

* **en otro lado** *

-Mangle- * **triste** * ten Chica…

-Chica- que te pasa Mangle, por qué estas así?

-Mangle- no… nada.

-Chica- segura?, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

-Mangle- si segura, no me pasa nada * **se va a su habitación** * ( _soy una estúpida, como hice eso, ¡como le hice eso a Foxy!_ )

* **tocan la puerta** *

-Bombón- Mangle puedo pasar?

-Mangle-si, si claro pasa.

-Bombón- Mangle, te vi, vi que tu…

-Mangle- Me viste?! Ay no! Ahora que…

-Bombón- recuerdas lo que hablamos?

-Mangle- si.

-Bombón- Mangle, ya es hora de que le digas la verdad.

-Mangle- tienes razón…

-Bombón- además, no fui la única que te vio.

-Mangle- que!? Y quien mas me vio!

-Bombón- bueno… digamos que te vio Chica y Toy.

-Mangle- no, no, no, no, ¡no!

-Bombón- pero mira el lado bueno, al menos no te vieron los chicos.

-Mangle- si… * **la abraza** * Bon, tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga…

-Bombón- jeje, tu también * **pone sus manos arriba de los hombros de Mangle y la mira a los ojos** * prométeme que le dirás, o si no esto se volverá más difícil de decir, ¿ok?

-Mangle- ok, muchas gracias, oye, quiero estar sola un momento.

-Bombón- comprendo, adiós.

 **Después de que Bombón se fue Mangle reflexiono, y no tenia el valor para ir con Foxy, en otras palabras, tenia vergüenza de hablar con el, y asi se la pasaron una semana.**

-Chica- oye Bon, ¿crees que deba hablar con Mangle? Esta muy desanimada últimamente…¿Por qué crees que será?

-Bombón- Chica, tu ya lo sabes, además Mangle no quiere tocar el tema.

-Chica- mmm… ok, no quiero molestarla, pero debemos estar sus amigas con ella ¿no crees?

-Bombón- si…

* **llega Toy** *

-Toy- hola chicas, ¿saben que le pasa a Mangle?

-Bombón- Toy, ya lo sabes.

-Toy- pero no entiendo por qué le pasó eso, si solo fue un simple beso.

-Bombón- también es otra cosa.

-Chica- que cosa?

-Bombón- es porque Foxy y ella no se hablan mucho, además, ¿no creen que extraña hablar con el?

-Chica y Toy- tienes razón…

-Bombón- ahora que me acuerdo chicas…

-Chica- que, dinos.

-Bombón- Mangle me habla de sus hermanas muy seguido y…

-Toy- pepepepepepe, no digas mas, quieres decir que ellas vengan, ¿verdad?

-Bombón- si, eso quería decir.

-Chica- tenemos que avisarle a Golden.

-Toy- bien, yo ire * **se va** *

* **llega Mangle** *

-Bombón- hola Mangle, ¿Cómo estas?

-Mangle- * **toma una pizza** * bien * **se sienta** *

-Chica- estas bien?

-Mangle- si, estoy bien, ¿por?

-Chica-no nada…

* **llega toy** *

-Toy- hey chicas!, Golden dijo que si, que con tal de que Mangle estuviera ben no impor…

-Mangle- que van a hacer?

-Bombón- * **nerviosa** * emmm, no, nada! Jeje.

-Chica- ( _si no hago algo nos descubrirá…_ ) como que nada?, oye Mangle esta noche nos reuniremos las cuatro a ver películas, a hacer retos, y mas cosas, iras?

-Mangle- claro! A que hora?

-Toy- a las 10:00pm, no faltes.

-Mangle- claro que no * **terminando su pizza** * bien, si me disculpan iré a ordenar mi cuarto * **se levanta y se va** *

-las tres- uuuffff…

-Bombón- muchas gracias Chica, nos salvaste * **le da unos golpecitos en la espalda** *

-Chica- de nada, jeje…

-Toy- y bien, que esperamos.

-Chica- ok, vamos ir en mi moto.

-Toy y Bombón- tienes moto?!

-Chica- em, si.

-Toy- que bien así no tendremos que esperar un taxi o un colectivo.

-Bombón- ya vámonos.

Las tres se subieron a la motocicleta de Chica y se fueron a la dirección que les indico Bon, al llegar se toparon con un lugar llamado Circus Baby pizza World.

-Bombón- bien, ya llegamos.

-Chica- wow, es mucho mas grande… y moderna.

-Bombón- * **suspira** * bien, veremos que nos dicen de la idea… ( **espero que la acepten** ) * **toca la puerta** *

Continuara…

 **capitulo muy corto :,v**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 3: Problemas**

 **Hola chicos, lamento la demora, pero qui esta el cap, espero que les agrade!**

 **Bombón y Toy estaban nerviosas, creían que las harían pasar, y estar rodeada de cosas y personas nuevas las pondrían nerviosas. Chica no lo estaba, quien sabe porque.**

* **abren la puerta** *

-?- hola señoritas, ¿Qué desean?

-Bombón- * **nerviosa** * ho-hola, ¿están las hermanas Miller?

-?- claro, discúlpenme * **cierra la puerta** *

-Bombón- diablos Chica, ¿como no estas nerviosa?

-Chica- no lo se, además, ¿Por qué lo estaría?

* **mientras tanto en la pizzería** *

-Mangle- hey Bonnie, ¿Dónde esta Bon?

-Bonnie- no lo se

-Mangle- que raro… Bombón no se iría sin avisar.

* **tocan la puerta** *

-Bonnie- yo abro! * **se va a abrir la puerta** * hola, que tal, ¿Quién eres?

-?- hola, vengo a ver a Mangle.

-Mangle- a mi? * **va a ver** * e-espera, que haces tu aquí!

-?- viaje desde lejos para venir a verte…

Mangle- vete de aquí.

-¿?- pero…

-Mangle- que te largues!

* **llega Foxy** *

-Foxy- que pasa aquí Mangle

-Mangle- hola Foxy… * **suspira** * el es Springtrap y no tengo idea a que diablos vino.

-Springtrap- vine a verte, además vine a ver si habían puestos libres.

-Freddy- claro que hay, queda de camarero, repartidor, repostería, etc.

-Springtrap- tomo el de camarero.

-Freddy- bien bienvenido a la pizzería.

-Mangle- Freddy! * **se sienta en el piso** * no puede ser verdad…

-Foxy- * **se sienta al lado de Mangle** * que pasa Mangle?

-Mangle-* **abraza a Foxy** * tienes que ayudarme, por favor…

-Foxy- claro que te ayudare, pero primero tienes que contarme que paso, ¿ok?

-Mangle- * **asiente con la cabeza** *

-Springtrap- * **mirándoles de reojo** * ( _al parecer tengo competencia… ese idiota no me la quitara_ )

* **con las chicas** *

-Bombón- se están demorando mucho.

-Toy chica- si…

* **abren la puerta** *

\- hola, ustedes nos buscaban?

-Bombón- emmm, si necesitamos hablar con ustedes.

 ** _Bombón le cuenta toda la idea de ir a ver a Mangle, ellas dijeron que si, pero con una condición._**

-Bombón- rayos, no se como se lo tomara Golden y Freddy… solo le dijimos que era por unos días * **suspira** * esta bien, se quedaran en la pizzería, ¿Cuántos son?

\- bien… somos… yo, Lolbit, Tangle, , Baby, Ballora, Minireena, Bidybab, Bonnet, Bon-Bon y Ennard.

-Bombón- son once mas?!

-Toy chica- eso será un problema.

-Chica- llamare a Freddy * **marca el numero de Freddy** *

* **en la pizzería** *

-Mangle- bien Foxy, ¿quieres saber que paso?

-Foxy- claro, eres mi mejor amiga…

-Mangle-( _claro… solo tu amiga…_ ) bien, lo que paso con Springtrap es…

-Freddy- chicos tengo noticias, vengan a la sala.

-Foxy- después me cuentas ok.

-Mangle- ok.

-Toy freddy- que paso Freddy.

-Freddy- cuéntales Golden.

-Golden-* **suspira** * llegaran mas integrantes, son once mas y no tenemos espacio, por suerte en la calle de al frente hay un local que se vende.

-Bonnie- Freddy, habrá otra pizzería?

-Freddy- no, la idea es que no vivamos más en este local.

-Mangle- pero cómo?! Y entonces donde viviremos Freddy…

-Springtrap- * **se sienta al lado de Mangle y se acerca a ella** * descuida preciosa, yo te consigo un apartamento.

-Mangle- no necesito tu ayuda Springtrap!

-Foxy- dejaras a Mangle tranquila oíste conejo roto.

-Mangle-gr-gracias Foxy… * **se sonroja** *

-Foxy- * **se sonroja** * no fue nada, Mangle…

-Freddy- ya déjense, como decía, no viviremos mas aquí, pero no se alarmen * **mira a Mangle** *

-Mangle- tampoco es para tanto Freddy.

-Freddy- viviremos en el local de al frente, lo remodelaremos, el local es grande así que cada uno tendrá su habitación, los demás no podrán venir hasta dentro de dos meses, en esos dos meses estaremos remodelando con ayuda de TODOS * **mira a Toy Freddy** * y cuando este listo ellos podrán venir, ok?

-todos- ok!

-Foxy- y quienes son eso "nuevos integrantes"

-Golden- por ahora no tenemos información sobre ellos.

* **en la otra pizzería** *

-Chica- * **suena el celular** * chicas si me disculpan…* **se va a atender el teléfono** *

\- así que ya le avisaron a su jefe…

-Bombón- gerente.

-eso, y que dices Lolbit, ¿te gusta la idea?

-Lolbit- Claro!, quiero ir a ver a mi hermana, y Tangle estará contenta de por fin ver a su prima.

-Chica- * **regresa** * chicas tengo buenas noticias, Freddy y Golden compraran el local de al frente, y esa será la casa de todos nosotros, incluyéndolos a ustedes.

y Lolbit- genial!

-Chica- ah, y otra cosa, no se podrán ir hasta dentro de dos meses.

-Lolbit- bien, podemos esperar.

-Bombón- * **mira su reloj** * rayos, es tarde, nos tenemos que ir.

\- fue un gusto conocerlas.

-Toy chica- igualmente, chao!

-Lolbit- adiós chicas! * **entra a la pizzería** *

* **las chicas se suben a la moto y se van** *

* **en la pizzería (original)** *

-Mangle- las chicas me tienen preocupadas…

-Foxy- por mientras hablemos del tema, Mangle.

-Mangle- bien, vamos * **se va con Foxy a la Pirate Cove** *

-Foxy-ahora si.

-Mangle- lo que paso con el fue que… jugo con mis sentimientos, por eso ahora lo odio.

-Foxy- jugar?, de que manera?

-Mangle-* **suspira** * a mi me gustaba Spring cuando tenia 17 años y en ese entonces el estaba enamorado de otra, cuando el supo que me gustaba, hiso como que yo también le gustaba, me invito a una cita, al parque, al cine, haciéndose pasar por alguien que realmente no era… incluso me beso… ¿y para que? Para después llegar con la tal coneja Carla y besarla y pedirle que sea su novia, en ese momento no supe que hacer, estaba muy deprimida, lloraba por lo que el me hiso; por lo que hiso y también re rabia, de pegarle, herirlo como el lo hiso, y… cuando Carla lo dejo… me buscaba para que YO fuese su novia, pero cuando me encontró de nuevo… me estaba yendo y pues, paso otro año, y aquí esta de nuevo, para hacerme la vida imposible…

-Foxy- * **la abraza** * descuida, habrá otra persona que te quiera mas que el ( _y ese soy yo_ )

-Mangle- no lo creo ( _espero que seas tu… Foxy_ )

-Foxy- uf, dejemos los desánimos de lado y vamos a otra parte, ok?

-Mangle- jeje si…

-Foxy- abrígate, hace frio.

-Mangle-ok, ¿vamos a ver las estrellas?

-Foxy- bien, pero primero abrígate.

-Mangle- ya vuelvo Foxy.

-Foxy- demórate lo que quieras.

* **llega Springtrap** *

-Springtrap- crees que me la quitaras zorro tuerto?

-Foxy- de que estas hablando?

-Springtrap- de Mangle, ella se merece alguien como yo, no como tu.

-Foxy- de verdad crees eso? * **sarcásticamente** *, o si, merece a alguien que jugó con sus sentimientos, dejándola por una coneja que ni siquiera valía la pena, ¿verdad? Y dices quererla, si la quisieras en primer lugar no la hubieras hecho sufrir así, ¿o me equivoco?, ¿o es que este conejito se arrepintió mucho? Lo siento, pero Mangle no te ama a ti, me ama a mi, y hare lo que sea para que no te acerques a ella, porque yo la amo, no como tu ¿escuchaste maldito conejo?

-Springtrap- cállate hijo de puta! * **le pega un puñetazo** *

-Foxy- así que, así vamos a empezar, eh? * **le** **pega una patada en el estomago** *

-Springtrap- argh! * **se abalanza contra Foxy, pero este lo esquiva** *

-Foxy- no eres tan bueno para pelear por lo que veo.

-Springtrap- si se pelear, solo que no te quiero deja tirado en piso sangrando.* **le tira una patada en la cara, dejando a Foxy con el labio roto y sangrando** *

-Foxy- no quería llegar a esto. * **le entierra el garfio muy cerca del ojo, mas bien en la ceja dejándole un corte profundo** *

-Springtrap- aaargh! Mi ojo! * **se cubre para que no sangre tanto** * ya te las veras * **saca sus garras y le rasguña el pecho a Foxy** *

-Foxy- Argh! * **le entierra el garfio en el pecho** *

-Springtrap- … * **cae al piso** *

* **sale Mangle del cuarto** *

-Mangle- bien Foxy ya estoy lis… * **ve a Foxy muy herido y a Springtrap tirado en el piso** * Foxy! * **corre hacia el** * e-estas bien, como te sientes, Foxy! * **lo abraza** * y que le paso a Springtrap… e-esta muy herido… * **se va corriendo a la sala** *

-Foxy- al menos… Mangle está bien… * **cae al piso por causa del corte en el pecho** *

* **Mangle vuelve con los chicos** *

-Mangle- * **con los ojos cristalizados** * Foxy! * **corre hacia el y lo abraza** * Foxy… ¡ayuden en algo!

* **llegan las chicas** *

-Bombón- hola ya llegamos… donde están * **va hacia donde están todos** * q-que paso aquí…* **ve a Springtrap tirado en el piso** * Spring! * **corre a abrazarlo** * hermano estas bien… ¡hermano!

-Freddy- súbanlos a la camioneta rápido!

-Mangle-* **aun con los ojos cristalizados** * Foxy… te prometo que estarás bien…

continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

_**cap 6: Las cosas van mejorando.**_

* **y en el hospital** *

-doctor- * **sale de la sala** * bien, el joven Springtrap está con heridas más graves, en cuanto Foxy, se podrá ir en unos días, hasta que se sienta mejor, los dejamos en salas separada para que puedan sentirse mas cómodos, dos de ustedes los pueden acompañar por esta noche.

-Mangle y Bombón- nosotras!

-Mangle- yo me quedare con Foxy.

-Bombón- yo me quedare con Spring.

-doctor- pueden pasar.

-Mangle- por fin. * **pasa a ver a Foxy** * Foxy… * **le acaricia la cabeza** * mejórate pronto… * **se sienta en la silla que esta al lado de la cama de Foxy** *

-Foxy- * **abre los ojos y logra distinguir una figura femenina** * Mangle?

-Mangle- Foxy!, ¡¿e- estas bien?!, como te sientes?

-Foxy- algo adolorido, pero bien.

-Mangle- te creo.

-Foxy- oye, ¿por que te quedaste?

-Mangle- como preguntas eso, tu me importas mucho, eres mi amigo Foxy.

-Foxy- jeje, gracias pirata.

-Mangle- me dijeron o bueno, escogí quedarme contigo toda la noche.

-Foxy- y los demás?

-Mangle- ya se fueron.

-Foxy- * **suspira** * mañana hay que ir a trabajar.

-Mangle- tendrán que cerrar la Pirate Cove… y la Kids Cove.

-Foxy- no es necesario que te quedes conmigo mañana.

-Mangle- no Foxy, yo me quedare contigo mañana, no te dejare solo.

-Foxy- y como le harás.

-Mangle- no lo sé… pero eso no importa ahora.

* **al día siguiente** *

-Mangle- * **despierta y mira a Foxy** * ( _pobrecito… maldito Springtrap, se las vio con él, y ahora se las verá con migo…_ ) * **sale del cuarto** * hola doctor, sabe donde esta el cuarto de Springtrap?

-Doctor- claro señorita, pasillo 5b sala 11

-Mangle- muchas gracias doctor *se va* bien, pasillo 5b… y yo estoy en el pasillo 3c… bien, iré por allá.

*15 minutos después*

-Mangle- al fin, bien sala 11 ( _sala 1… sala2…¡sala11!_ ) * **entra y se acerca a la cama de Springtrap** *

-Springtrap- Mangle!, me has venido a ver.

-Mangle- cállate!, ¡¿Cómo le hiciste eso a Foxy?!

-Springtrap- hey, el se lo busco.

-Mangle- el estaba defendiéndome.

-Springtrap- el me ofendió.

-Mangle- ¿te ofendió?, ¡¿te ofendió?!

-Springtrap- vamos, tu también te molestarías si te digieran eso

-Mangle- claro que si, pero al menos YO reconozco mis errores, ¡reconozco la verdad!

-Springtrap- mira Mangle, seré sincero contigo, tu me gustas, ok?

* **lo ultimo que dijo Springtrap hiso enojar mas a Mangle** *

-Mangle- Springtrap! Cuando tenia 17 años tu me gustabas, jugaste con mis sentimientos, ¡¿y ahora me sacas en cara que te gusto?! ¡Entiende que yo no te amo a ti, amo a otra persona!

-Springtrap- ¡¿y que le encuentras a ese zorro?!

-Mangle- espera… como sabes que es el…

-Springtrap- o vamos, crees que fue la verdad lo que me hiso pelear con ese zorro?

-Mangle- a que te refieres?

-Springtrap- lo que pasa Mangle, es que cuando me estaba encarando las cosas tu zorrito, me dijo que tu no me amabas, que lo amas a el, y que haría cualquier cosa por alejarme de ti, porque el también te ama, eso ultimo fue lo que me impulso a atacarlo.

 **Mangle no sabia que hacer se quedo sin palabras tras lo que le dijo Springtrap, no sabia si creerle o no.**

-Mangle-… es… es cierto lo que me dijiste?

-Springtrap- ja, como si fuera mentira.

-Mangle- me- me tengo que ir.

* **entra Bombón** *

-Bombón- hola Mang…

 **Mangle se había ido sin decir nada, no podía creer lo que Springtrap le había dicho.**

* **en la pizzería** *

-Freddy- que preparas Chica.

-Chica- iré a ver a Foxy, le llevare estos cupcakes.

-Freddy- bien, y en que iras.

-Chica- en mi moto.

-Freddy- te llevo?

-Chica- ok.

-Bonnie- yo también iré a verlo, y a Spring también.

-Freddy- mas bien a Bombón jajaja.

-Bonnie- * **se sonroja** * cállate.

-Golden- bien, yo, Toy chica, Toy freddy y Bonnie iremos en la camioneta y ustedes en la moto de Chica.

-Todos- ok.

* **y llegar al hospital al** *

-Chica- rápido, los Chicos deben tener hambre.

-Bonnie- y a todo esto, ¿Por qué se pelearon?

-Chica- no lo se, puede que Bon y Mangle lo sepan.

\- Bonnie- pero no que cuando Spring llego, se puso "romántico" con Mangle.

-Chica- no es tiempo de especulaciones, ya vamos, ahí esta el SOME.

-Señora del SOME- buen día jóvenes, que desean.

-Golden-queremos ver a Foxy, Foxy Mellark.

-Señora del SOME- bien, Foxy Mellark…* **ve unos archivos** * esta en el pasillo 3c sala 7.

-Toy Freddy- gracias señorita * **se va con los chicos** *

-Bonnie- ahora solo nos falta llegar al pasillo y de ahí a la sala 7.

-Toy chica- miren, allá se ve el pasillo 3c, ¡vamos!

* **al llegar el pasillo y obviamente a la sala** *

-Freddy- hola Fo…

-Toy chica- shhhh, cállate Freddy aun esta durmiendo.

-Golden- oigan, ¿Dónde esta Mangle?

-Bonnie- es cierto, donde estará.

-Chica-emmm, chicos, necesito ir al baño.

-Freddy- te esperamos.

-Chica- bien *se va al baño* ¿Dónde estas Mangle?

* **al llegar al baño** *

-Chica- * **mientras se lava la cara** * ( _espero que los chicos no se coman los cupcakes…)_ * **mira a su lado** * M-Mangle?

-Mangle- hola Chica, viniste a ver a Foxy, ¿verdad?

-Chica- obvio, y… que haces aquí.

-Mangle- solo pensando en lo que me dijo Springtrap…

-Chica- pero… para tener esa cara te debió haber dicho algo malo.

-Mangle- No… mas bien algo sorprendente…

-Chica- que paso.

-Mangle- * **suspira** * fui con Foxy a la Pirate Cove a hablar sobre mi pasado con Springtrap, cuando el llego, ellos comenzaron a discutir… y lo que me sorprendió del relato de Springtrap fue que cuando estaban discutiendo Foxy dijo: "Mangle no te ama a ti, me ama a mi, y hare lo que sea para que no te acerques a ella, porque yo la amo" * **se sonroja al decir eso ultimo** * en realidad… no se si Springtrap esta jugando conmigo de nuevo, pero… aun así una parte de mi desea que fuese verdad.

-Chica- ay Mangle * **la abraza** * no te preocupes, el de verdad te quiere, solo que no lo reconoce ni quiere decírtelo aún.

-Mangle- jeje, gracias Chica.

-Chica- vamos con los demás.

-Mangle- están todos?

-Chica- claro, ¿Qué crees, que no iban a venir?

-Mangle- bien vamos.* **se va con Chica** *

-Freddy- llegaste Mangle.

-Foxy- * **despierta** * hola chicos, que agradable sorpresa.

-Todos- hola Foxy.

-Chica- toma, traje cupcakes de chocolate y fresa para ti y Mangle.

-Foxy y Mangle- gracias Chica!

-Mangle- * **come uno** * mmmm, Chica, me tienes que enseñar a cocinar asi.

-Foxy- jeje, a mi no, solo dejare un desastre.

-Chica- ni que lo digas Foxy, aun recuerdo cuando le echaste sal a mi pastel.

-Golden- jajaja si y a Chica le salía humo por las orejas.

-Toy Freddy- y al final termino dejando a Foxy con chichones en la cabeza.

-Todos- jajajajaja!

-Toy chica- bien, yo, Fred, y Bonnie iremos a ver a Spring.

-Mangle- no lo mencionen.

* **los chicos se van** *

-Chica- y… si encendemos un poco el ambiente.

-Freddy- de que forma.

-Chica- pues, juguemos a algo.

-Foxy- verdad o reto.

-Chica- de nuevo?

-Mangle- el paciente elige Chica.

-Chica- ok, juguemos a eso.

-Freddy- yo empiezo, Chica, verdad o reto.

-Chica- verdad.

-Freddy- quien te gusta.

-Chica- * **nerviosa** * ammm… pues… el… chico de la esquina!

-Mangle- ese?

-Chica- sssi, tiene el pelo castaño y los ojos azules…

-Mangle- verdes.

-Chica- claro! Y pues… eso.

-Freddy- de verdad?

-Chica- ssi.

-Freddy- * **triste** * a… ok…

-Chica- ( _ufff, por poco todos saben que me gusta Freddy…_ ) bien, Foxy, verdad o reto.

-Foxy-reto.

-Chica- ( _veamos, si se sonroja mucho, le gusta Mangle, si no, Spring mintió_ ) quiero que beses a Mangle…

-Foxy- * **se sonroja** * que!?, bbien, supongo que es en la mejilla ( _cálmate Foxy, no es tan malo_ )

-Chica- epepepepe, aun no eh terminado mi querido zorrito, es en la boca.

-Foxy- * **mas rojo** * ( _mierda…_ )

-Mangle- * **también muy sonrojada** * d-de verdad será en la boca?

-Chica- sip, en la Boca ( _le atine, este zorrito esta enamorado, Spring no mentía, porque si hubiera sido cualquiera de nosotras no se hubiera sonrojado tanto, conozco a este zorro como la palma de mi mano._ )

-Foxy y Mangle- pero Chica…

-Chica- ya cállense si no quieren que sea francés.

 ** _Foxy agarro a Mangle desprevenida y la beso, Chica estaba emocionada al ver tal acto, en cambio, Mangle estaba contenta, pero avergonzada de que Freddy y Chica los vieran._**

-Foxy- * **sonrojado** * l-lo siento Mangle, fue un reto.

-Mangle-* **también sonrojada** * descuida, se que fue un reto.( _dios mio… ay! Estoy muy contenta_ )

-Foxy- Mangle te toca, verdad o reto.

-Mangle- verdad.

-Foxy- prefieres a Springtrap?

-Mangle- como me preguntas eso, ¡lo odio!

-Foxy- bien.

-Mangle- ya me aburri, siempre es lo mismo.

-Chica- para Mangle lo que valio la pena fue el beso.

-Mangle- si… * **se sonroja** * ammm… n-no.

-Chica- jajajaja.

-Golden- iré a ver a Springtrap.

-Chica- llévales esto * **le entrega una canasta** *

-Golden- hare el papel de caperucita roja.

-Freddy- bien, cuídate del lobo.

* **y con Springtrap** *

-Bombon- ay Sprintrap, no deviste haber peleado con Foxy, el es muy fuerte al igual que tu.

-Springtrap- hare lo que sea para conseguir a Mangle, matare a ese zorro si es necesario.

-Bombon- Springtrap, prométeme que no pelearas así nunca mas, me preocupas mucho hermanito.

-Springtrap- bien Bon, lo prometo.

-Bombon- si! * **lo abraza** *

-Springtrap- Ay! Bon cuidado.

-Bombon- ups…

 ** _Asi los chicos se la pasaron la tarde, contando chistes, haciendo retos,etc. Hasta que se hiso de tarde…_**

-Foxy- bien Mangle, te tienes que ir.

-Mangle- si… adiós Foxy * **le da un beso en la frente y se va** *

-Foxy- adiós.

 ** _Paso una semana y Foxy ya podía volver, en cuanto Springtrap podría volver el otra semana mas…._**

-Foxy- ah… que alegría estar en casa.

-Mangle- si… te extrañábamos aca…

-Foxy- jeje yo también.

-Mangle-* **llegando a la cocina** * Chica

-Chica-dime Mangle.

-Mangle- no es genial que Foxy haya regresado?

-Chica- si… oye.

-Mangle- quep.

-Chica- como van tu y Foxy eh?

-Mangle- ay Chica…

-Chica- que tiene?

-Mangle- * **sonrojada** * agh, nada.

-Chica- si claro.

-Mangle- aun estoy en la friendzone de acuerdo.

-Chica- pues trata de salir de ella.

-Mangle- si claro como si fuera muy fácil.

-Chica- no creo que sea tan difícil.

-Mangle- pues declarate a Freddy.

-Chica- * **suspira algo sonrojada** * tienes razón… no es tan fácil… ¡es decir!… eh…

-Mangle- uuuyyy, te gusta Freddy.

-Chica- bueno si ok me gusta.

-Mangle- te delataste a ti sola jeje.

-Chica- ya abandonemos el tema.

-Mangle- oye.

-Chica- que.

-Mangle- no crees que se siente bien estar sin Springtrap?

-Chica- Mangle, no seas tan mala con el, se ve arrepentido.

-Mangle- que!? ¿Ahora tu lo apoyas?

-Chica- no es eso…

-Mangle- ya, no me hables de el.

-Chica- Mangle! Ya basta!

-Mangle- al menos déjame hacerlo sufrir un poco, como mi venganza.

-Chica- esta bien, pero no te excedas.

-Mangle- hablas como mi mamá.

-Chica- es porque me preocupo.

-Mangle- por todos?

-Chica- por todos.

-Mangle- que harás de comer?

-Chica- lasaña

-Mangle- que rico!

-Chica- siempre cambias el tema así de fácil?

-Mangle- eso creo…

-Chica-yo seguiré haciendo la comida, tu ve con Bon… o con Foxy.

-Mangle- con Foxy, lo extrañaba.

-Chica- ah, y dile a los chicos que esta casi listo. * **sigue cocinando** *

 **continuara...**


End file.
